<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joga a porcaria das tranças! by meizo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761432">Joga a porcaria das tranças!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meizo/pseuds/meizo'>meizo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Humor, Long Hair Sanji, M/M, MAGIC HAIR, Nami is a witch, Parody, ZoSan - Freeform, fairy tale, happy end, magic forest, rapunzel - Freeform, sanji is a prince, tower, zoro confuses trees, zoro is a bounty hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meizo/pseuds/meizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Em um certo reino havia uma floresta manipuladora. Nessa floresta havia uma torre muito alta e muito escura. E nessa torre havia uma princesa sendo mantida em cárcere privado. <br/>Como Zoro nada tinha a ver com a história, virou para o lado contrário e partiu sem peso na consciência. E ele lá tinha cara de algum herói imbecil?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joga a porcaria das tranças!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em um reino muito, muito distante circulava um boato de que havia uma princesa enfeitiçada presa numa torre dentro da Floresta dos Muitos Caminhos. Alguns viajantes que se aventuraram dentro da floresta relatavam ter visto um vislumbre da torre, as vezes até mesmo uma visão distante da própria princesa penteando os cabelos dourados no peitoril da janela mais alta. Mas quando tentavam se aproximar para ver melhor, antes que se dessem conta estavam rumando para longe da torre. A floresta, afinal, tinha recebido tal nome devido as suas árvores traiçoeiras que se divertiam ao fazer os viajantes irem em direções contrárias a pretendida.</p><p>Certo dia um jovem caçador de recompensas chegou a esse reino, indo de taberna em taberna para beber até cansar. Roronoa Zoro era seu nome e ele era muito bom no que fazia, mas não se interessou minimamente quando ouviu da boca de uma taberneira sobre a história da princesa. Rezava a lenda que essa princesa tinha sido sequestrada de algum outro reino longínquo e mantida em cárcere por uma bruxa interessada em seus poderes mágicos. A história, no entanto, entrou por um ouvido do caçador e saiu pelo outro. Ele não era herói algum para se importar com essas bobagens.</p><p>Zoro apenas se preocupava de capturar alguns bandidos vez ou outra e ir atrás da recompensa deles quando o dinheiro para comida e bebidas lhe faltava. Desde muito jovem ouvira falar sobre as recompensas específicas que se ganhava quando alguém salvava uma princesa: beijos apaixonados, um casamento promissor e ridículas roupas bufantes da nobreza. Ele não queria nada daquilo e tinha um pavor especial de roupas bufantes.</p><p>Quando seu dinheiro acabou, ele pegou alguns dos cartazes de procurados da região e partiu em direção a um povoado que, segundo a dica de um vendedor, era o esconderijo de um deles. Quis o destino que ao invés de se dirigir para o lado leste do reino, ele virasse para direção nordeste, indo direto na rota da Floresta dos Muitos Caminhos.</p><p>Porém, antes de entrar de fato na floresta, ele passou por uma estalagem humilde de onde escapava um cheiro delicioso de comida ao fogo. Havia uma placa em frente a esta estalagem com os dizeres: “<em>Baratie, o melhor lugar para repousar e comer. Todos os viajantes (com dinheiro) são bem-vindos. Prato do dia: Ensopado de peixe.</em>” Zoro não se demorou muito ali perto, pois não tinha dinheiro para pedir uma refeição, mas achou curioso ter ensopado de peixe numa estalagem tão longe do mar.</p><p>Seguindo o trajeto que considerava ser o certo ele saiu das planícies e entrou na floresta, não se questionando uma vez sequer sobre o grande conglomerado de árvores que não deveria existir em seu caminho, mas que lá estava. Andou sem muita pressa; o tempo estava bom e o vento, agradável. Dificilmente um procurado fugia tão rápido de seu esconderijo, ainda mais se fosse do tipo confiante e com recompensa alta. Esses eram os de ego mais alto e acostumados a serem temidos, não esperavam que alguém estivesse disposto a caçá-los.</p><p>Por isso, quando o sono bateu, Zoro simplesmente procurou uma árvore larga o suficiente para se encostar e se sentou de pernas cruzadas contra ela. Como era alguém de natureza sonolenta, em pouco tempo estava imerso em um sono profundo. E assim passaram-se algumas horas com apenas as árvores confusas sobre sua tranquilidade lhe fazendo companhia.</p><p>Acordou muito tempo depois com uma voz feminina gritando alguma ordem para alguém. Piscando os olhos de modo letárgico ele viu uma imensa torre na clareira a sua frente. Franziu o cenho. Não lembrava de ter visto uma torre antes do cochilo. Sentado onde estava sabia que não seria visto por ter uma moita conveniente na frente, mas ele conseguia enxergar bem a cena inteira.</p><p>O grito se repetiu e Zoro atentou-se a uma mulher ruiva acenando para uma janela no alto da torre. As palavras trazidas pelo vento eram “<em>Estou aqui. Jogue tuas venustas tranças, meu bem</em>" em um tom feminino cantante. Momentos depois duas longas tranças douradas, entrelaçadas em um retângulo de madeira, foram descidas pela janela. A mulher, então, sentou-se no balanço improvisado e deixou-se ser puxada para cima.</p><p><em>Taí algo que não se vê todo dia. Uma mulher falando com cabelos vivos</em>, pensou Zoro em sua sabedoria ímpar.</p><p>No tempo suficiente de se beber uma xícara de chá a mulher voltou a descer pelo balanço de cabelo e partiu montada em um cavalo que estava pastando longe das vistas de Zoro. Ele achou tudo aquilo muito intrigante, mas como não era assunto seu, levantou-se pronto para ir embora.</p><p>Porém, seu estômago escolheu aquele momento para dar sinais de insatisfação do longo período sem comida. Zoro grunhiu, pondo a mão sobre a barriga. Perguntava-se quais as chances de encontrar uma árvore frutífera ou um animal dando bobeira, quando sentiu um cheiro bom de bolo de laranja recém saído do forno. Olhou para a janela no alto da torre. Só poderia estar saindo de lá, pois não havia outras construções perto.</p><p>Pensou com seus botões. A mulher não daria falta de um ou dois pedaços de bolo, não é? Além disso, pelas muitas provisões na sela do cavalo na qual partira, ela não deveria voltar tão cedo e seria um desperdício deixar um bolo tão cheiroso estragar assim.</p><p>Aproximou-se então da torre, tentando lembrar quais tinham sido as palavras mágicas usadas pela bruxa. Não tinha prestado muita atenção, por isso resolveu improvisar. Inspirou forte e gritou:</p><p>— Joga a porcaria das tranças!</p><p>Um momento de silêncio se passou, onde se ouvia apenas o baixo sussurros das folhagens próximas, quase como se as árvores estivessem rindo. Zoro contraiu as sobrancelhas. O que tinha feito de errado? Pensou mais um pouco e chegou a uma esperta conclusão: a magia não devia funcionar com vozes graves como a sua! Portanto, em sua tentativa seguinte ele pigarreou e forçou uma estranha voz fina sair de sua garganta ao proferir as mesmas palavras anteriores.</p><p>Mais um pouco de silêncio foi sua resposta. Suspirou. Era melhor deixar essa ideia para lá e ir logo pegar o bandido. Mas ao se virar para partir, ouviu um farfalhar de cima da torre e o balanço com tranças caiu às suas costas. Sem pensar duas vezes ele ficou de pé em cima da tábua de madeira e esperou ser puxado para cima.</p><p>Para sua surpresa, ao alcançar a janela ele viu uma jovem usando um longo vestido rosa e girando uma engenhosa manivela ligada a uma roldana. Era nessa roldana por onde o cabelo dourado passava para ajudar a subir o balanço. O cabelo, só agora Zoro se dava conta, era verdadeiramente dourado e tão longo que suas tranças davam algumas voltas dentro do cômodo da torre.</p><p>Ela o encarou horrorizada quando o viu pulando do peitoril da janela para dentro da torre.</p><p>— Quem diabos é você? — questionou a moça, usando uma voz mais grossa do que Zoro imaginava que ela teria.</p><p>Ele analisou melhor seu rosto vendo a franja dourada que caía sobre um dos olhos, a estranha sobrancelha que terminava em espiral e a íris incrivelmente azul. Notou um pouco de pelo no queixo da jovem, mas ele não era de julgar mulheres barbadas. Já conhecera algumas pelo mundo e nunca tivera problemas com elas. A jovem de vestido rosa também não parecia usar tinturas no rosto, mas isso não fazia a menor diferença. Ela era bonita o suficiente. Também parecia ter sua idade.</p><p>Mas o que fez ele se lembrar da história contada pela taberneira foi a maldita boca irresistível. Desde que pousou os olhos nela, Zoro sentiu vontade imensa de beijá-la. Aquilo certamente era um indício do poder de princesa. O tão perigoso <em>beijo apaixonado</em>. Zoro a mirou com desgosto.</p><p>— Ah, você é a princesa sequestrada.</p><p>A jovem adotou uma pose contrariada, crispando os lábios.</p><p>— Eu sou um <em>príncipe</em>, não uma princesa. — retorquiu o outro, franzindo o cenho. — E eu não fui sequestrado, estou aqui por vontade própria.</p><p>Bem, aquilo era inesperado. Zoro olhou ao redor notando que o espaço não era tão grande assim, principalmente por ter um vaso grande com uma laranjeira mágica — notável pelo brilho sobrenatural em suas folhas — ocupando uma boa parte do lugar. Havia também um catre estreito num canto, um pequeno forno, muitos livros empilhados e um guarda-roupa. Fungando o ar como um animal, rastreou o cheiro do bolo até uma mesa que ficava ao lado do guarda-roupa. A boca salivou só de ver sua crosta dourada exposta.</p><p>— Parece um lugar apertado demais para alguém escolher ficar preso nele. Por que está aqui, príncipe?</p><p>O príncipe deu de ombros.</p><p>— Quem rejeitaria o convite de uma bela dama que apareceu em sua sacada a meia-noite e te estendeu a mão? — <em>A maioria das pessoas</em>, pensou Zoro. — Fico aqui para que pessoas de más intenções não desejem meu cabelo. Como pode ver ele é dourado. Fui abençoado quando nasci e ela, como a boa pessoa que é, me ajudou a ficar seguro.</p><p>— Então ela te mantém preso aqui. — constatou o caçador de recompensas.</p><p>— Eu não estou preso! De qualquer forma, isso não tem nada a ver com você. E quem diabos é você afinal? Por que fingiu ser a minha querida Nami?</p><p>— Sou Roronoa Zoro e estava indo para... — seu estômago roncou alto, abafando suas últimas palavras. Coçou a nuca constrangido.</p><p>O príncipe de cabelos longos o encarou com bastante curiosidade.</p><p>— Está com fome? Tenho um bolo pronto, mas apenas isso. Não me restam muitos ingredientes para fazer coisas diferentes.</p><p>Não foi preciso oferecer duas vezes. Em largas passadas Zoro cruzou o aposento e pegou uma fatia generosa de bolo. E em três mordidas nada moderadas, ele engoliu a fatia inteira, mal tendo tempo de saboreá-la apropriadamente. Depois pegou mais uma fatia e continuou repetindo o processo até ter devorado o bolo inteiro. A forma de Zoro comer deixou o príncipe tão embasbacado que ele recuou lentamente até alcançar algo que pudesse usar como arma. Aquilo era o que chamavam de ogro nas histórias infantis? Ele iria tentar devorá-lo também?</p><p>Fechou os dedos em uma vassoura encostada num canto e posicionou-a na sua frente de modo que pudesse usá-la para se defender.</p><p>— Bom — disse o caçador simplesmente, lambendo os dedos para limpar o resto dos farelos. — E qual seu nome, príncipe?</p><p>Para quê ele queria saber seu nome? Para poder colocá-lo em sua lápide? O príncipe ergueu o queixo, sem se atemorizar. Tinha sido descuidado ao deixá-lo subir, mas não iria deixar um ogro como aquele fazer o que bem entendesse com seu corpo (e cabelo).</p><p>— Eu não vou dizer meu nome, seu...</p><p>— Ah, seu nome é Sanji?</p><p>Os olhos do príncipe se arregalaram e por um instante ele recuou um passo, mas logo tratou de voltar a posição anterior com o cabo da vassoura apontando na direção de Zoro. Ogros tinham capacidade de ler mentes? Isso tornava tudo ainda mais complicado.</p><p>— Como sabe meu nome, seu maldito?!</p><p>Zoro apontou para uma braies curta virada do avesso que estava jogada por cima dos cobertores do catre. Lia-se claramente o nome “Sanji” costurado em linhas negras no cós da roupa. Apontou também para um rabisco em um papel colado na parede onde se via o desenho de dois bonecos se beijando e acima de suas cabeças estava escrito em um coração: Sanji x Nami. E, por fim, apontou para o vaso da laranjeira onde se lia numa letra bonita: Para meu querido Sanji.</p><p>Quando viu o príncipe mudar de estarrecido para encabulado, Zoro deu um meio sorriso.</p><p>— Achou que eu lia mentes? Isso é algo que só bruxas e fadas fazem, loirinho.</p><p>Com o rosto ainda mais vermelho Sanji pigarreou buscando reaver um pouco de sua pose altiva. Manteve o olhar fixo no homem diante de si, atento a qualquer movimento.</p><p>— Certo, você sabe meu nome agora. E o que pretende com isso?</p><p>Zoro estranhou a pergunta. O que ele poderia fazer com um simples nome? Só tinha perguntado para nomear a figura do príncipe em sua mente.</p><p>— Nada. Vim aqui só pelo cheiro de comida, mas já terminei. Agora vou embora — ele se dirigiu para a janela.</p><p>— Espera, você já vai? — Sanji o seguiu, abaixando a vassoura e expressando certo pesar em seu olho tão azul. Era a primeira pessoa diferente com quem conversava há anos, pois Nami era bastante rígida com sua proteção.</p><p>Zoro parou, já com um pé bem apoiado no peitoril da janela e se virou para encarar o príncipe. Seu olhar demorou-se nos lábios que tanto chamavam a atenção e decidindo levar ao menos aquela recompensa para si, apesar de não ter salvo ninguém, segurou o queixo de Sanji e o beijou. Sanji piscou surpreso, provavelmente sem saber como reagir diante aquela situação, então Zoro afastou o rosto e demandou:</p><p>— Ponha a língua para fora.</p><p>Sanji nem pensou muito ao obedecer e colocar a língua para fora. Zoro também não se demorou mais e chupou suavemente a língua exposta, antes de deslizar sua própria língua pela boca do outro. Sanji gemeu baixo, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. Acabou por deixar os braços imóveis ao lado do corpo, esforçando-se para não se mexer muito. Não queria acabar destruindo aquele momento interessante por se mexer de alguma forma errada.</p><p>Zoro seguiu beijando-o apreciativamente até que se deu por satisfeito e se afastou, encerrando o toque. Lambeu o próprio lábio inferior, enquanto admirava a feição enrubescida e a boca que parecia pedir por mais beijos. O canto de sua boa curvou-se. Realmente era melhor partir antes que se comprometesse mais do que desejava, pois a saciedade parecia que ia durar pouquíssimo tempo.</p><p>— Adeus, príncipe. — disse e saltou da janela direto para o chão.</p><p>Como possuía uma constituição sólida, tal como os vasos mais difíceis de quebrar, Zoro nada sofreu ao cair ligeiramente agachado no solo. Sanji e as árvores ficaram abismadas com sua resiliência. Também ficaram surpresos quando ele saiu correndo para dentro da floresta sem lançar um último olhar para trás.</p><p>*</p><p>Somente foi preciso alguns dias de viagem depois de sair da floresta para Zoro encontrar o tal povoado. Ele teve ajuda para chegar lá, é claro. Um vendedor de panelas, que também estava a caminho desse mesmo povoado, abriu um espaço na carroça para o caçador se acomodar.</p><p>Ao voltar, por ter que ir arrastando o prisioneiro amarrado numa corda, levou mais tempo do que o esperado para chegar à cidade de onde pegou o papel de procurado. No caminho passou por um lago onde uma mão esquisita ergueu uma espada sem brilho no meio da água; passou por uma choupana no meio de um pequeno bosque onde um lobo de vestido lhe indicou que direção tomar; passou por uma casa feita de doces onde comeu a porta de biscoito e metade da varanda de chocolate amargo; passou por um sujeito de uma perna só e gorro vermelho que o chamou para dar um trago no cachimbo, e também passou por um deserto totalmente inesperado que não existia no império.</p><p>Por fim, o prisioneiro, que já não aguentava ser arrastado pra todo lado e sofrer das adversidades das mudanças de clima, guiou-o até a cidade certa e se deixou ser preso de boa vontade. Preferia mil vezes ser julgado e obrigado a fazer trabalhos forçados do que andar mais um dia que fosse na companhia do caçador de recompensas com problemas de direcionamento. E quando Zoro se viu livre do prisioneiro, voltou a sua rotina de bebidas e sonecas, mas curiosamente a imagem do príncipe sempre voltava a sua mente no menor descuido.</p><p>Certo dia, ao ir ao tal Baratie para comer uma das fabulosas refeições que lá preparavam, lembrou-se de Sanji mencionando que só tinha laranjas mágicas para comer. Bem, ele não tinha dito exatamente com essas palavras, mas tinha certeza que significavam a mesma coisa. Pediu, então, que o cozinheiro chefe da estalagem-restaurante (termo inventado por eles) preparasse uma porção de sopa de peixe-voador para viagem. Foi depositado em suas mãos um recipiente de barro com tampa, que se mantinha bem fechado graças a uma corda fina e resistente que o enlaçava.</p><p>Saindo de lá, Zoro foi a procura da torre na floresta. As árvores o receberam com a costumeira confusão, mas chegou mais rápido ao seu objetivo por andar apressado. Estava mais ansioso para reencontrá-lo do que conseguia medir. Ao alcançar a clareira viu a torre alta e escura igual a primeira vez. Não havia sinais do cavalo da bruxa aos arredores, então se aproximou da torre para chamar por Sanji. Não que ele temesse a bruxa ou algo assim, mas seria bom saber se precisaria lidar com uma. Bruxas eram sempre complicadas de se combater.</p><p>— Sanji, joga a porcaria das tranças! — gritou o caçador de recompensas.</p><p>A resposta não veio de imediato. Deu tempo de o vento agitar de leve seu cabelo e roupas, de um passarinho passar emitindo um canto estranho e do pescoço começar a doer de tanto olhar para cima. Somente então a cabeça de Sanji apareceu lá no alto. Mas pela sua posição relaxada no parapeito, enquanto soprava a fumaça para fora depois de tragar suavemente o kiseru em mãos, não dava sinal de pressa alguma de descer o balanço de cabelo.</p><p>— Pra quê voltou, seu descarado? — ele ouviu a voz de Sanji gritar de volta.</p><p>Zoro franziu o cenho. Não era melhor conversar cara a cara em vez de ficarem gritando como loucos?</p><p>— Joga logo a porra do cabelo!</p><p>— E se eu não quiser?</p><p>Rangendo os dentes, Zoro passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. Tinha passado tanto tempo pensando naquele maldito príncipe e agora ele nem queria ver sua cara! O que diabos tinha acontecido com o príncipe de face corada naquele meio tempo que estivera longe?</p><p>— Vou fatiar essa torre de baixo para cima até alcançar você. — gritou ele numa firmeza que convenceria até o homem mais incrédulo.</p><p>Ainda assim Sanji não pareceu disposto a jogar o balanço, então Zoro começou a retirar as espadas da bainha para colocar em prática sua ameaça.</p><p>Ao ver seu movimento, Sanji arregalou os olhos e se esticou mais para fora da janela.</p><p>— Você consegue mesmo fazer isso?</p><p>Zoro olhou para cima com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.</p><p>— Espere e veja.</p><p>Porém, temendo que ele realmente conseguisse destruir a torre de sua querida Nami, Sanji resolveu jogar o balanço que facilitaria a subida do caçador. Quando Zoro chegou no alto e passou pela janela, retirou a bolsa improvisada que levava nas costas e colocou o recipiente de barro sobre a mesa sem mais cerimônias. Sanji o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida.</p><p>— O que é isso?</p><p>— Ensopado de peixe-voador de uma estalagem perto daqui. Para você.</p><p>Sanji se aproximou para ver o que havia dentro do recipiente que Zoro acabara de abrir, ficando surpreso com o cheiro delicioso que dominou o ar. Ele dispensou o kiseru sobre a mesa no mesmo instante e buscou uma colher limpa para experimentar o alimento. O cheiro afastou todas as possibilidades de suspeitas acerca do caçador.</p><p>Depois de provar a primeira colherada e gemer de um modo que Zoro considerou muito obsceno, Sanji devorou a sopa em pouco tempo. Ao término ele suspirou e fechou os olhos para saborear os resquícios do sabor da sopa.</p><p>— Por que me trouxe isso? — perguntou enquanto descascava uma das laranjas da laranjeira mágica e entregava metade para o Roronoa. Afinal, uma fruta era um ótimo complemento depois de uma refeição daquelas.</p><p>Zoro pigarreou.</p><p>— E por que não traria?</p><p>Sanji o mirou demoradamente antes de continuar, aproveitando para terminar de comer sua metade da laranja.</p><p>— Nami já voltou e partiu duas vezes desde que você se foi.</p><p>— Não fiz promessa de retorno, príncipe. — ele avançou alguns passos em direção a Sanji, encurralando-o contra o guarda-roupa. — O que foi? Ficou com saudades?</p><p>Sanji fez um estalido com a língua.</p><p>— Saudades de um brutamontes que nem você? — seu queixo com alguns poucos pelos estava erguido do modo altivo e despreocupado. — Certamente que não.</p><p>Explicar que tinha passado mais tempo procurando o caminho de volta para entregar o prisioneiro do que gastando tempo à toa seria constrangedor, por isso Zoro desconversou para um assunto que pudesse manejar melhor.</p><p>— Aqui você só come laranjas?</p><p>O príncipe aquiesceu, mas ao ver o ar debochado do outro, fechou a cara.</p><p>— Não vejo problema, já que são mágicas. Comê-las me mantém sem fome e sem falta de nutrientes. Além disso são muito saborosas.</p><p>— E não sente vontade de comer coisas diferentes? Do lugar de onde veio esse ensopado tem muitos outros pratos. Se quiser te levo até lá. — sugeriu, despretensioso.</p><p>O caçador percebeu que o interesse brilhou no rosto de Sanji, mas este achava dever uma grande lealdade a bruxa e rejeitou o convite por mais tentado que estivesse. Talvez fosse culpa do isolamento prolongado, mas Zoro tinha a impressão que Sanji era bem ingênuo quando se tratava de sua sequestradora. Sentindo que precisava mostrar para aquele imbecil que o mundo era bem maior que aquela torre, Zoro o enrolou no próprio cabelo — por ser longo demais poderia acabar atrapalhando quando corressem — e o colocou sobre o ombro.</p><p>— O que pensa que está fazendo, seu maldito cabeça de mato!</p><p>Zoro bufou.</p><p>— Não rejeitou o sequestro da bruxa, mas vai rejeitar o meu?</p><p>— Não acredito que você está se comparando a minha deusa Nami, seu...</p><p>Ignorando os gritos e protestos que Sanji dava, Zoro foi em direção a janela e pulou.</p><p>*</p><p>As árvores, acostumadas a levar pessoas para direções contrárias para se divertirem, não sabiam o que fazer quando o humano tomava as direções erradas por conta própria. Quando elas tentavam colocá-lo num caminho incorreto, acabavam guiando-o para o lugar que o caçador desejava ir. Assim, em questão de poucas horas, eles conseguiram chegar as planícies onde estava localizada a estalagem Baratie.</p><p>Sanji, apesar de contrariado, adorou o lugar. Pediram uma porção de cozido de carne com batatas que ambos se empanturraram com gosto. Mas o que o encantou de verdade foi a cozinha cheia de especiarias e da habilidade dos cozinheiros de fazer pratos tão elaborados e saborosos. Cada um deles era originário de um reino diferente e juntos compunham o rico cardápio daquela estalagem. Ao vê-los compartilhando animadamente sobre suas terras natais e as respectivas comidas típicas, pela primeira vez na vida desde que fora resgatado da família que o maltratava, Sanji desejou algo. Queria manejar aqueles utensílios lustrosos, cozinhar todo tipo de alimento e experimentar os sabores do mundo.</p><p>Talvez subentendendo algo de sua expressão curiosa, Zeff, o dono da estalagem e também um dos cozinheiros, perguntou-o:</p><p>— Tem interesse em cozinhar, moleque? Podemos te ensinar, mas não será fácil. Além disso, cozinhar não é para fracotes de bracinhos finos, você precisa comer mais pra ganhar alguma carne, rapaz. — Zeff passou a mão pelo bigode trançado. — E também precisa cortar esse cabelo todo. Dois clientes já tropeçaram nele.</p><p>Sanji quis dizer que sim, mas a resposta ficou travada em sua garganta. Era dessa maneira que recompensaria Nami por ter cuidado dele durante todos aqueles anos? Saindo da torre e cortando o cabelo que ela tanto elogiava? É certo que ela perguntava vez ou outra se Sanji almejava algo especial para o futuro e até incentivava-o a pensar mais em si mesmo, mas ainda assim titubeava.</p><p>— É uma chance que não se encontra todo dia, príncipe. — aconselhou Zoro. Estivera observando de longe e ver a indecisão alheia estava começando a lhe irritar. O caçador não era um exemplo de paciência. — A vida é sua, então você que decide. Mas não vá se arrepender depois.</p><p>À contragosto Sanji admitiu que Zoro estava certo. De que adiantava desistir daquela oferta tentadora se mais tarde ficasse remoendo as oportunidades perdidas? Ele podia ser uma pessoa abençoada, mas seu tempo de vida era como o de qualquer humano comum. Ergueu-se da cadeira, decidido. Caminhou até Zoro e apontou para a espada que ele levava na cintura.</p><p>— Corte meu cabelo.</p><p>Zoro franziu o cenho.</p><p>— E eu tenho cara de cabelereiro?!</p><p>— Então está dizendo que sua espada não consegue cortar um pouco de cabelo? Ele é mágico, mas continua sendo cabelo, caçador — explicou dando um sorrisinho afetado.</p><p>Mesmo sabendo qual o objetivo da provocação, Zoro retirou a espada da bainha e mandou que Sanji virasse de costas. Resmungando impropérios e afirmando que sua espada era, sim, muito afiada, ele fez um corte precário na cabeça de Sanji, deixando o cabelo na altura do ombro e com vários tufos irregulares. Porém, o corte tenebroso foi totalmente esquecido quando um brilho inundou o salão da estalagem-restaurante, deixando-os cegos. Quando voltaram a ver, o cabelo de Sanji que tinha sido de um dourado tão bonito e único, agora adquirira o tom de amarelo-ovo.</p><p>— Hm, acho que sei cabelo não é mais mágico... — comentou Zoro sabiamente.</p><p>Teriam eles não tinham tomado uma decisão precipitada? Bem, agora não tinham como retroceder.</p><p>Meses depois Sanji, que se mostrara um pupilo excepcional, se preparava para sair em viagem pelo mundo junto a Zoro para desenvolver receitas novas e visitar novas culturas. Já tinha aprendido tudo o que Zeff tinha a oferecer, portanto agora era possível cumprir a segunda parte de seu sonho. Zoro, que mal levaria provisões, observava quieto Sanji enfiando dois vestidos dentro da apertada bolsa de viagem.</p><p>— Você realmente gosta de vestir essas roupas? — perguntou por fim. Era uma curiosidade que lhe consumia desde que o conhecera.</p><p>Sanji ergueu a sobrancelha visível.</p><p>— E por que não gostaria? Ela são bem confortáveis e não apertam, você sabe, as partes baixas. Você deveria experimentar também.</p><p>Provavelmente Sanji não fizera a sugestão tão a sério, mas Zoro estava começando a ficar tentado a experimentar. Até porque a moda de vestidos masculinos estava começando a se espalhar na região e ele suspeitava fortemente de ser Sanji a influência disso tudo com seu charme natural. Zoro não sabia o porquê, mas sentiu-se um pouco enciumado.</p><p>E assim a vida foi seguindo seu rumo.</p><p>*</p><p>A bruxa, quando retornou de sua pequena viagem a um país vizinho, ficou deveras irritada por seu príncipe ter sido sequestrado. Ficou ainda mais furiosa quando soube que Sanji tinha cortado os cabelos tão belos e reluzentes como ouro. E tudo por culpa de um homem bruto que não merecia seu doce príncipe bajulador. Sua raiva chegou a um grau tão alto que ela lançou uma maldição para o raptor, mas a maldição nunca alcançou Zoro por causa do péssimo senso de direção dele e acabou perdida para sempre dentro da Floresta dos Muitos Caminhos.</p><p>Há males que vem para o bem, não é mesmo?</p><p>De qualquer modo, Nami relaxou mais quando descobriu que Sanji não fora forçado e que decidira por conta própria não voltar para a torre. Mal podia acreditar que a criança mirrada e maltratada que resgatara de um império em decadência, agora era um semiadulto capaz de decidir o que fazer da vida. Sorriu, relaxada. Como tinha algum tempo livre aproveitaria para fazer uma reforma na torre.</p><p>Ela permaneceria vivendo em paz — as vezes indo verificar em quantas andava Sanji e o namorado rude dele — até que um dia uma cavaleira de cabelo azulado aparecesse informando que estava ali para salvar o príncipe perdido do antigo império Germa. Como a paz já estava lhe entediando, Nami veria a presença da respeitável Vivi como um bom passatempo.</p><p>E talvez, mas só talvez, elas acabassem se apaixonando em algum momento durante os meses vindouros. Afinal, não era só os príncipes bonitos e caçadores ogros que mereciam finais felizes, não é mesmo?</p><p>FIM</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>